Heated hotrunners, manifolds, nozzles, nozzle tips and gate areas that are used in injection molding systems serve to receive and route molten material, typically polymer or plastic, under conditions of high pressure and high temperature. A natural consequence of the use of such high temperatures under which the molten material is injected into the manifold or distribution system is that operating components of the system such as an actuator that are incidentally in thermal communication with or disposed in close proximity to such heated components are themselves subjected to such high temperatures.